


Photograph of Captain Watson

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Memoirs of Dr. John H. Watson [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenges, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Memories, POV Sherlock Holmes, Photographs, Post-Reichenbach, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: A little ficlet written for Tumblr's Sherlock "Photograph" Challenge for October 2018It wasn't only John who suffered the loss of a friend after The Reichenbach Fall. Sherlock was equally lonely.





	Photograph of Captain Watson

 

“You would love it here, John,” Sherlock sighed as he looked at the Mediterranean Sea, the waves crashing on the nearby rocks. “And then you’d write all about it in your blog, using flowery language,” Sherlock changed his voice to mimic John’s “the sun was setting over the horizon and the birds were singing to the melody of the evening waves.” He tried to laugh, but instead a choked sound left his lips.  

Sherlock looked at the small photograph he’d been holding, which he had been talking to. It had traveled with him through many countries, hidden in the breast pocket of his shirt as he continued to take out Moriarty’s network. Always close to him, close to his chest, close to his heart. It was crumpled and torn in one corner. A small photograph, with a man in a military uniform looking at the camera. Handsome face with serious expression on it, chin slightly up, short military cut and a hint of square shoulders. Sherlock had snatched it from Mycroft’s folder on John one day and kept it. 

Sherlock took the photo out every night before he slept. He talked to it, told it about his day. Sometimes he put it in the mirror frame when he was shaving in the morning so he could continue his one-sided conversation.  

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll take care of everything. I’ll make sure no one will ever threaten you again. I made it my life's mission.” 

It was easier to talk to the photograph than to the man himself. The photo didn’t look at him with disappointment, but with resolve. Sherlock wanted to have this resolve; to channel it through the photo into himself. Yet the image of John’s face, that brief moment when he doubted the existence of Sherlock Holmes the Consulting Detective, was etched in Sherlock’s mind. It was right next to the image of John far away on the pavement, holding his phone and screaming Sherlock’s name. 

Sherlock closed his eyes and let the evening breeze dry the moisture on his cheeks. “It’s almost over, John. I’ll come back to you soon.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic [Red on White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581554)  
> can be read before or after this ficlet as it shows John's grief during the same time on the timeline.


End file.
